How I Spent My 358 Days
by Bakura From School
Summary: Roxas's Summer Homework assignment is to keep a day by day Journal of his life for the next 358 days. Read and Enjoy. No known pairings at present. Most spelling and grammatical errors will be purposeful. CHAPTER 6 UP. I APPOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY.
1. Schools Out For

HEY THERE!

Okay, so new story time!! I guess. I saw a story posted by CrushedUnderLove (365 or Bust) where she's posting one chapter drabble every day for a year, and I thought…cool! That would be difficult to do, so I took the challenge upon myself.

I took that idea, and mixed it with the idea of KH 358/2 days and Roxas's Journals. (which I had just finished. I was disappointed with the events, I'll have to admit) so,

This is Roxas's Journals (present time) for 358 days. Is there actually a plot? Sure there is…

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and all relating characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix. All Brand names possibly mentioned will belong to their respected owners

Hope you enjoy:

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**How I Spent My 358 Days**

Day 1 (School's over!!!)

Today was officially the last day of school, but the weather didn't reflect everyone's ecstatic faces.

Axel told me that it's supposed to rain the rest of the week, so I guess that puts a damper on tomorrow's beach plans. Bummer! Axel, the gang, and I went out to dinner tonight. We each chose a summer goal and swore to help hold each other accountable for it:

Hayner: Win first place in Struggle Tournament.

Pence: Finish designing the computer program he's been working on for a scholarship to Twilight Tech International University. I hope he gets it.

Olette: she's painting a sunset mural for her grandma that lives in Traverse Town.

Axel: He and Demyx want to start a band.

And then there's me, who had a hard time deciding. I still don't know what my goals should be. So I finally settled on my goal as finishing the 1000 paper crane project I've been working on for Xion. (So far, I have 63)

Axel graduated this year. He had to rub it in Vice Principal Xemnas's face (who thought he wouldn't) when he shook his hand at the ceremony. Now he's talking of not going to college, even though he was already accepted. Reno's pissed at him, so he has _that_ to deal with this summer, and the rest of us have three more years before we graduate. But Axel keeps telling me to enjoy it while it lasts.

We got ice cream at the park after dinner, but had to head out earlier than planned when it started raining again. Ugh.

Okay, Sora got off the phone with Riku. FINALLY. So I have to call Hayner and makes plans for tomorrow.

~Roxas…XIII

TJI: okay, so it's between Paintballing or a Sushi party.

4/28/2010

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**TBC**

**Alright.** So there was the first entry, if I could call it that. I hope you guys even slightly enjoyed it. I hate reading and following REALLY long stories too, but if you guys care enough to, then that would make me happy too.

A few notes to help you guys see my views:

So, Roxas, Pence, Hayner, and Olette are (obviously) just graduating their Freshman year in high school, making them… 15 years old?

Sora is Roxas's twin brother. So he's also 15. (was that a subtle hint of SoRiku? You guys decide. Yes. No. Maybe.

Axel who graduated would be 18.

Demyx, in my mind, is one year behind him. 17 and becoming a Senior.

Xion's issue will be discussed later. (If you guys don't like her, Don't worry. We won't make her the star)

Review if you'd so please. Give me your comments, flames, or opinions. And I'll see you guys next time.

_**Here's an idea (favor). In your reviews, tell me YOUR personal summer goal!! (even if you aren't out of school yet) **_

Luv y'all.

~.BakuraFromSchool.~


	2. Summer?

Alrighty, Thanks for those that read the first chapter. Now I'm here again with another update. Why 2 in one day? Because the other one was written yesterday.

There's not much else to say, other than…Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom hearts, and all related characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix. All brand names mentioned belong to their respected owners as well.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Day 2 ( Summer…? )

For the first day of "summer", today wasn't very sunny either. When I woke up this morning the sky was grey and rainy. Hayner called shortly after to say that Olette was being a poor sport and didn't want to go paint-balling. I couldn't blame her though.

We met up and went to her house, deciding we'd make our own sushi. Her mom actually suggested that we dye the rice a different color to make it funner for us. And knowing us, it wasn't surprising when we fought deciding on a color. We finally compromised on purple after the argument went on for 10 minutes. Olette was probably the happiest with the decision though. We made four traditional California rolls, and two veggie rolls. Those ones were my favorite.

After lunch we sat on the couch and watched the rain. Hayner suggested we join it rather than let if beat us, so we went outside for some puddle jumping. Bad idea…

I'm still freezing cold! I hope I don't get sick… and it's still raining…

I called Axel earlier to see if he'd wanted to come to Olette's with us, but he said he was practicing his bass. I'm glad to see that he's really serious about this whole thing with Demyx. I bet he's still practicing even now. Which reminds me: I still only have 63 cranes done… But Sora isn't home yet, so maybe I'll stay up late making some. He's probably sleeping over with Riku and Kairi since it's already 11:30. Cool. Good for him.

So far, This summer isn't turning out as I planned. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

Goodnight.

-Roxas…XIII-

4/29/2010

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**TBC**

Well, there you have it. Not very eventful—but I'm hoping that will add to the whole authenticity of this… We all know we have those kinds of days right? Where nothing seems to be going right and nothing gets accomplished? Yeah.

Two/one more introduced character: Riku. My guess is he's one year older than Sora. 16 going to be a Junior.

Kairi, same age as Sora. 15, upcoming Sophomore.

I'd appreciate any comments, concern, flames, suggestions, etc. in a review. Thanks to all who read! See you tomorrow.

~BakuraFromSchool~


	3. Lonely Already

Chapter 3. I'll let you know that finding out your "lost document" recovered itself is a glorious thing. It's so difficult rewriting something… DX

Here's chapter three for those of you that are reading. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **KH and all FF character belong to Tetsuya Nomura and SquarEnix.

Thanks. That is all.

XIII XIIIXIIIXIII XIII XIII XIIIXIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII

**How I Spent My 358 Days**

Day 3 Seriously Axel?

Please tell me this isn't true. You know that saying "Pinch me I'm dreaming"? Right now, I wish it didn't hurt when I pinched myself. Axel's going on a road trip for the next "month or so". And with Demyx no less. I mean, I know they want to start a band together, but a whole month away from home?

He said he planned it with Demyx a week before school let out, and he didn't even tell me about it!! He didn't even invite me. I guess I shouldn't expect him to, but we _are_ best friends, I thought WE were hanging out this summer, and now I can't even see him at all.

Ugh, Whatever!! I'm just pissed. Sora's still not home (2 days?) so I asked Cloud when I saw him earlier before he left for work, and he said he was out with Riku and Kairi.

really? Still? Hopefully he hasn't decided to be AWAL like Axel too, especially without telling his own twin? Tell Cloud but not me? I shouldn't be surprised.

Twenty bucks Hayner, Olette, and Pence decide it's time for a nice vacation sans Roxas, too.

I wouldn't be surprised.

-IIIX … saxoR-

4/30/2010

XIII XIIIXIIIXIII XIII XIII XIIIXIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII XIII

**TBC **

Slight angst fest. Review and tell me about YOUR summer trip plans. I'd enjoy hearing from you. Please review, or flame. Suggestions welcome.

~BFS~


	4. Am I Overreacting?

**Important A/N: **Okay, so due to some major minor traumatic (life changing/analyzing) experiences I've faced, I essentially decided to stop writing this because I thought, 1) no one read it. 2) whatever. But then, I realized…this is for ME to finish one thing once in my life. To see where it takes me.

But I was inspired by one Anonymous reviewer **TanGravyMug**, (you know who you are) to continue writing this, even if it doesn't mean much to anyone else, except even just one person. Here's a shout out, I give my thanks to you **TanGravyMug**. I'd like to say I'm dedicating this chapter, or story to you, but then I'd feel really bad about doing that if you didn't like it. But I _will_ dedicate the continuation and perseverance of a year -long project to you. I hope all goes well in your life. Thank you much. You are this story's inspiration.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own it. Tetsuya Nomura and SquarEnix do.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**How I Spent My 358 Days**

Day 4 (Over-reacting?)

I got a letter in the mail today from my next year's English-literature teacher. Her name's Aerith Gainsborough. (Hello Ms. Gainsborough. I have to say I feel sorry for you if you decide to read all of these, though I doubt you will). No doubt it was a mass transit of letters to all my classmates next year ("Dear Students, and Parents/Guardian"), but I think the thought was nice of her; Except for the fact that it explained all of the requirements for writing this journal. "you should have 10 creative poems or stories" , so now I have to be creative? "since this is a personal journal, spelling and grammar will not be counted against you, but I do encourage you to try your best. Use a dictionary if you have to"

I could just imagine the faces of the other 120 students that also received this letter. It makes me laugh just a little bit. But other than those two "rules", the others were simply to commit to writing every day, and to have at _least_ 358 entries. Who'll count them? If I skip 20 numbers, will she notice? We won't push it.

In other news, Axel called me today, and I didn't answer; So he texted that he'd be leaving tomorrow morning, and wanted me to see him off. If I wanted to, he'd be over early tomorrow. I texted back a "…maybe.", I don't know if I should. I still don't know if I should. I guess I should, but it'll be hard. I've never done this before.

It's late. I'll decide later.

Roxas…XIII

5/1/2010

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**A/N**: I do hope my issues have not caused anyone to stop reading this forever. I hope you'll pick it back up, if you've stopped. Throw me a review. Even a "Hi.", will work, but, I do encourage your feedback. It gives me happiness to see who's reading.

Thanks to all of you. And I'll recommit to writing this daily.

~BFS~


	5. No Real Comments

So, here's another quickly updated chapter to get back on track. :S thanks everyone.

I DISCLAIM ALL KH and FF material. It belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**How I Spent My 358 Days**

Day 5 (No Comment)

I actually did decide to see Axel off today. He came over early (6AM!!) with two ice creams that he bought yesterday. We sat on the warm hood the car and ate them. I didn't know exactly what to say, so I let him talk, and I listened. Demyx slept in the backseat the whole time.

He said he'd sent postcards from everywhere he visited. I can only hope that he'll be true to his word. What if he forgets to?

Am I rubbing too much into it?

Roxas…XIII

May 2, 2010

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**A/N:** Thanks again, to those that made it through. This chapter's shorter, but not because I rushed it. It just needed to be short.

See you next time. ~BFS~


	6. Usual For Us

**Hi there again. **Thanks for continuing to read.

Here's up to date chapter 6.

Enjoy.

I disclaim KH, FF, and Monopoly. They belong to Tetsuya Nomura, SquareEnix, and Parker Brothers, Hasbro.

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

**How I Spent My 358 Days **

Day 6 ( Usual for Us )

Hayner said I was rubbing too much into it.

So I asked him how his Journals are coming. I love squeezing lemon juice in his wounds.

Right now, the four of us are sitting in our Usual Spot finishing up 6 days in our summer journals. Hayner is frantically scribbling on the second or third page of his book, and Olette reminded him that you need to be able to read it, Ms. Gainsborough. Pence decides to laugh at the exchange. This is essentially, our group in a nutshell.

With the rest of my night, I'll eat dinner with Cloud, and Sora. I think Leon is coming over, too. I don't actually know if I like him all that much yet; but Cloud does, so…

It would be fun if we played Monopoly. I've always liked that game. Well, I can hope, right?

It feels weird to be done with this before sunset.

Roxas…XIII

5/3/2010

XIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIIIXIII

Please leave a review. Let me know who you are.

**BFS**


End file.
